Two New Kittens
by Tinkerbell Jepardy
Summary: Weiss gets a surprise as Schwarz's pasts come back


TWO NEW KITTENS  
A Weiss Fan-Fic by Tinkerbell  
  
Ken walked into the Koneko; he had the first shift and was supposed to open it five minutes ago. As he walked into the shop he noticed two girls inside. The first one looked like she could pass for anyone between twelve and sixteen. Her short black hair that was dyed obviously, seems her roots looked like a bright orange and reminded him of someone he couldn't place at the time. She was a bit shorter than the other girl who had mid-back length blondish-orange hair with dyed in purple streaks. The younger of the two stood quietly cleaning the counter top while the other was whistling happily and watering the flowers. "Um." Ken said uncertainly. The taller and older of the two turned and gave an innocent smile. "Hallo, may I ask who you are sir?" She asked kindly. "I may ask the same thing." he stated plainly. "You may but that would make no sense, I know who I am but I don't know whom you are." she told him turning back the flowers she was now clipping. Aya walked down the stairs and pushed Ken out of the way. Giving the girls his infamous 'Aya Glare O' Death' look as he asked in his usual cold demeanor. "Who the hell are you?" The younger looked at him her eyes darkened ever more, Ken was surprised they could look more depressed. Her golden-green eyes already had the look of sadness and pain inscribed in them and Aya only seemed to make it worse. "Aya calm down." Ken said quietly. And like any other day he ignored him. "Who the hell are you?" He asked again annoyed at the fact of having to repeat himself. "Hallo, and good morning to you too sir. My name is Tabbitha; you can just call me Tabby. This over here," She pointed to where the other girl once stood. "Well the other girl is my sister Tom." A small orange cat appeared at her feet and she picked it up. Petting it soothingly as if trying to calm it down she continued. "We are Momoe's adopted grandchildren. Did she go to her sisters already?" Ken was still in shock. He never saw nor heard the other girl leave, she was there one minute and the next she was gone. "Is that your cat?" He asked slowly walking over to pet it. The cat jumped out of Tabby's arms and ran to a far corner. "Ja, she's a little bit of a scaredy cat, but she's just a little shy." "Where did your sister go." Aya asked, no stated from behind Ken eyeing the cat and Tabby suspiciously. "Oh when she meets people on good terms she seems to get a little shy. But if you do see her she doesn't talk, she hasn't since our brother was taken away." Tabby began to trail off. When she caught herself again she looked back up at the two, Ken looked utterly confused while Aya held a look of uncaring. "What do you mean when she meets people on good terms?" Ken asked adding more confusion. Just before Tabby had the chance to answer Manx entered the shop. Ken and Aya looked at each other, then Aya headed down stairs as Ken ran up them to go get Omi and Yohji. Manx looked at the girl and smiled gently. "Is your sister here?" She asked. "No she was a bit scared off but she should be back soon. When she does I'll slowly introduce her to the others." "That works for now, please come downstairs so we can introduce you." Manx and Tabby headed down the stairs followed by the orange cat then shortly by Omi, Ken and Yohji. Downstairs Aya's glare had not wavered. "Men of Weiß," Manx began. "I would like you to meet one of your two newest members." Shock was apparent on all their faces except for Aya. "This is Tabbitha Keifer. Her sister whom you will soon meet hopefully is Tomarie Keifer. Their code names will be as such. Tabby will be Tiger and Tomarie will be Tomcat, that's should be easy enough for you to remember. Are there any questions?" She asked giving them all a look saying even though I asked you better not come up with one. Omi smiled brightly and stood up; walking over to Tabby he reached out his hand. "I am Tsukiyono, Omi. Codename Bombay. It is very nice to meet you." Tabby reached her hand into his for a friendly handshake. "Keifer, Tabbitha and its nice to meet you too. Sorry Tom-tom disappeared, she's a little shy when she meets new people." The orange cat ran up the stairs, followed by the sound of the shop door opening. Six pairs of eyes looked up at the stairs as a pair of feet descended down them. The young girl finally reached the bottom and gave a polite bow. Her eyes looked sadly dreary, and the small smile she gave surly did not reach them. "This is Tomarie Keifer. Tomarie, These are your new teammates. Tsukiyono, Omi, Bombay, Hidaka, Ken, Siberian, Kudou, Yohji, Balinese, and Fujimiya, Aya, Abyssinian." As she said their names each bowed while Aya still looked stone faced. Politely Tom walked forward and gave a gentle bow, her eyes never leaving Aya's face. "I'm sorry, she doesn't speak. She's only ever said one word in many years. Although she would like you all to know she is pleased to meet you." Tabby said politely from behind Tom. Aya rolled his eyes and looked at Manx. "Is there a reason you are adding more to the group?" his voice was cold and harsh. Tom winced slightly and stood next to her sister. "Yes." Manx said simply and turned to walk up the stairs. There was a very good reason they were adding these two to the group and she didn't think Weiß needed to know at that point in time. The shop door jingled again signaling that Manx had left. "Well, we have a shop to run do we not?" Tabby smiled as she turned and walked up the stairs, Tom close behind. As the two reached the top of the mission stairs and went to tend the shop Yohji grinned at the rest of them and followed after. "Well shall we get to work?" He said looking over at Omi and Ken. Ken looked at Omi and rolled his eyes. "We know what he's going to be working on." Omi had to stifle a giggle as he and Ken followed Yohji's pursuit leaving Aya alone in the small room. Yohji reached the Shop and streached trying to show himself off. "Yohji-san will you do me a favor?" Tabby asked while making one of the harder arrangements that were to be delivered today. He smiled as his only answer. "Will you open the door and let Katz out?" Yohji quirked an eyebrow, "Who?" "Katz, the cat Yohji-san." she said. Sure enough in front of the door sat a cat with bright golden-green eyes. "Sure. By the way where did your sister go?" he asked as he let the cat out and flipped the 'closed' sign to 'open'. "She just went out for a run." she told him as Ken and Omi arrived at the top of the stairs. "Wow Tabby-chan, your really good at that, where did you learn?" Omi asked innocently. "Me and Toms were runaway's along time back and Momoe took us in and raised us for a few years, I helped out a lot in the shop." She told him then added. "You know I'm sure you and Tom would get along really well if she'd talk, that seems to put a damper on a lot of her friendships, that and she's not a very trusting person." Ken spoke up now; "Omi could make friends with a brick wall if he had the chance." he smiled nudging Omi in the side. Tabby looked up, "Are you two a couple?" She asked innocently and both Ken and Omi turned bright red. Yohji smirked and put his arm around Tabby's shoulders. "Quite blunt and to the point aren't you?" To Omi and Ken's surprise she just smiled at him and agreed, never pushing Yohji's arm off. She finished the arrangement she was working on and went to the back room, after a minute she called Omi in there with her. She already knew he wanted to make friends with Tom; they were in the same age range. She also knew that Omi wanted Ken but Ken was with Aya. Yohji on the other hand was still in total denial about liking men. "Yes Tabby-chan?" Omi asked innocently. "Omi-kun, please just call me Tabby, I don't like hearing all the formalness when being implied about." She smiled at him sweetly then leaned closer to him. "If you want to befriend Toms, I'll let you in on a secret." Omi nodded and she continued. "That orange cat, gain its trust and treat it good and she'll be forever in your debt." She turned and grabbed the string she was looking for to make the next arrangement on the list. "Is that her cat?" he asked quietly. "Something like that." she smiled and walked out of the back room to continue with the list that needed to be finished. Aya still stood in the mission room, something about the way the younger girl looked at him made him feel uneasy. Neither of those girls were normal and that already was evident. But that younger one looked unnervingly scared of him. Although most people were scared of him it almost made him feel bad for it. The older one though he swore he'd seen her somewhere before but couldn't think of where. Deciding that it was all in his head he went up to the shop. It was Saturday so he might as well get to work seems no one else was good enough to do all the harder arrangements. *** Tom hadn't been seen for three days by now but Tabby didn't seem all that worried so Omi let it slide. He sat on the shop floor; business was slow today so he'd spent the past hour and a half playing with the orange kitten. "Tabby are you sure it's okay for Tomarie not to be here for so long?" Omi asked as he scratched the kittens under chin. "Hai its okay, she's around here somewhere." Tabby said smiling at Omi and the kitten on the floor. She was shocked Katz never let anyone touch her; well maybe her and Omi would be good friends. Just then the shop door jingled open and Aya walked through the door. The kitten got one look of him and bolted up the stairs. Omi looked between Aya and the stairs, then back to Aya, then stood and followed the cat up the stairs. "I knew I knew you from somewhere." Aya ground out past clenched teeth. Tabby only smiled at him and continued with the paper work. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before." He mumbled angry with himself for not picking it up before now, pacing back and forth biting on his forefinger. "You. You." Aya was so angry he couldn't finish his sentence. "Yes Red." She smiled gently as ever. "Its me. I thought you'd pick up on it sooner though." She said as she slowly put the papers back in the drawer. Aya was furious; his face turned bright red. "Look Red, you keep doing that your head is going to explode one day. Anyways how did you figure it out?" She asked not really needing to be told but figured it might make him feel better. "I looked everywhere for information on you and your sister and nothing came up." "Nor would anything on you or your sister." She told him simply. Aya glared at her. "You know maybe if you didn't glare so much, your girlfriend might not have run away on you. Is that why you turned to guys?" she asked innocently. "Anyways. I was sitting in the park and it dawned on me that the bench I was sitting at was one of your favorite spots. I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out." He mumbled shaking his head. *** Omi ran up the stairs following where he saw the cat run to and stood frozen when he entered the kitchen. There at the table sat Tom, and spread out over the table were three cases of twelve pack Jolt and about four small bags of pixie sticks. Tom looked up at him her golden-green eyes gleaming in the light. "Hey your back!" Omi squealed excitedly. Tom gave him a faint polite smile, well more of just a twitch of the lips. "Do you mind if I sit down and have a Jolt?" he asked knowing it was futile to get her to talk but at least being friendly. She motioned for him to sit and opened a can for him, handing a pixie stick along with it. "Arigatou." He said as he took what he was being given, Tabby had been right after a few days of playing with the kitten Tom seemed to open up to him. Out of the blue Omi had a thought although he wasn't completely sure it was really his own. "You wanna have a drinking match?" He asked over enthusiastically. Tom smiled and grabbed two cans opening them both she placed one in front of Omi and the other in front of her self, then grabbed a blue and a green pixie stick, placing the blue in front of Omi. Pretending to take a sip then pouring the pixie in her mouth she looked at him hoping he understood. And he did. "Down the Jolt then the Pixie stick, the first not to be able to have anymore or fall over from too much sugar and caffeine looses." He said and she nodded in agreement. The match went on for twenty minutes when Yohji walked in. "Holy shit what do you two think you're doing, you'll end up in the hospital." He exclaimed. Omi would have answered but at that point he was trying to catch up with Tom, who was three ahead of him. "Tabs! Aya! Some one get up here!" He yelled down the stairs his eyes still wide in shock. Moment's later Tabby and a furious looking Aya arrived next to Yohji. "What the hell are they doing?" Aya asked, shock apparent on his face. Tabby smiled and answered. "It's a drinking game, one of Tom's favorites. You down a Jolt then the pixie stick, the first to pass out or not capable of anymore consumption looses." She looked at the two men. "She always wins. Her and I used to do it all the time. I don't even want to begin to think about what those two will be doing. She always gets hyper and takes up dangerous practice with her Sai's." At that moment Omi stood up a bit wobbly. "My brain feels fuzzy." He said before he hit the ground with a small 'eep' of pain. 'Japan 4.' The thought was shoot through everyone's head and Yohji looked around. "Did you hear that?" he asked his static leader. "Hear what, don't be stupid Yohji." Aya told him plainly and he looked to Tabby for some reassurance. "Gomen Yohji, but I didn't hear anything." She turned her head to look at Tom and hide her smirk. Tom took two more drinks before she finished. Yohji looked at her and smiled giving up and deciding he was loosing it. "What can't drink anymore?" he taunted. "No she can't, she ran out of Jolt." Tabby answered for her. Yohji's eyes went wide of all the pop cans on the table less than half were on Omi's side and the rest were all around where Tom had been sitting. Tom gently bent down and picked Omi up from around the waist pulling on arm around her shoulders. Omi let out a small sound of protest as she carried him down the hall to his room. After laying him on the bed she walked back into the kitchen where the three still stood, picking up her Sai's she headed down the stairs to the Koneko. "What's she doing?" Yohji asked still shocked. The girl seemed so small yet she carried Omi to his room like he was weightless. And Yohji *knew* that boy wasn't weightless, not that he was heavy to him but to some one her size he should have been. "I told you when she drinks all that she likes to practice, claims it keeps her at tip top shape." Tabby told him. Aya chose just that minute to speak. "I thought you said she doesn't talk." "She doesn't, but as her sister I know these sorts of things." "She's really strong, and she sure the hell doesn't look it." Yohji exclaimed. *** Down in the shop Ken had just walked in from a game with his kids. "Konnichi wa Tomarie-Chan." Ken said politely. Tom turned and gave him a gentle bow as she headed down into the mission room. Ken followed her down. "Are you practicing?" He asked. He received a small nodded yes as his answer. "Mind if I practice with you?" He asked dropping the bag of soccer balls down and reaching for his bugnuks. Tom smiled and took stance. It was nice to practice on your own but nicer to have a counterpart. They practiced together for over seven hours without Tom even breaking a sweat, whereas Ken was completely exhausted. Tabby walked down the stairs, "Tom do you wanna. Oh hey Ken-san I didn't know you were home yet." Ken looked up and just barely dodged the blow Tom had just given. Falling to the floor in a heap Tabby almost swore she heard him whisper Help me. "Aright Tom, let the poor guy be, he's not used to your practice." Ken looked up and smiled. "Thanks." Slowly standing he turned to Tom, "Hey thanks for the practice, it was a good workout. Same time tomorrow?" Tom looked at him and bowed, nodding in agreement. As Ken and Tabby headed for the stairs she turned around and began to practice on her own. "Damn she can go for hours can't she?" Ken asked looking at the small- framed girl out on the mat. "Ja, she can and she will. She doesn't sleep well so she tries to wear herself down. She'll go till she passes out." Tabby replied almost sadly. "That cant be healthy." "Its not." The two continued their conversation as Tom continued to practice. *** Four hours after Ken had left with Tabby, Tom finally passed out from complete exhaustion. Her Sai's hitting the ground only mere seconds before her body, she fell into a deep sleep to be plagued by her nightmares. *** Bradley Crawford climbed out on the roof where he knew Schuldich would be. "Schu. What's bothering you?" He asked his voice quiet but he knew the other man heard him. "Do you know today was my baby sisters birthday." Schu replied, his voice low and small, almost sad. "You had a little sister?" Schu never talked much about his past; in fact he never said anything about it. "Ja. Two of them once." Schu never turned his head away from the stars. "Can I tell you a story?" Brad nodded his head; he loved Schu and would do anything for him. *** Three small children played out in the yard waiting for their parent's arrival. "Kira your it!" The small boy yelled out as he and the smallest of the three ran and hid behind a tree. "No I'm not Chris!!! You know Kai is. Its not fair why do I always have to take her turn?" The girl yelled back. "Its my berfday and I turning three so I don't have to!" The small girl yelled at the older girl as she stuck her tongue out. "Fine I'm not playing anymore!" Kira turned on her feet and walked back up to the house. "Christain," Kira looked up at her big brother, her eyes wide and ready to tear. "Don't worry bout it Katzchen, we'll go in the house and wait for Mami. Okay?" The girl's eyes widened and she smiled, her grin too large for her small frame. "Can I get a piggyback?" "Ja, hop on." The two walked into the house where Kira sat on the couch pouting. Kai jumped off Christain's back and ran up to the girl on the couch, wrapping her arms around her in a big hug. "Ich liebe dich Kira!" Her voice screeched. A car began to pull up the drive, all three children ran to the door. "Chris. That isn't our car." Kira's voice sounded small and scared. "Your right its not. Come on lets go upstairs." Christain picked up Kai and grabbed a hold of Kira's hand, dragging them both up the stairs. Three men exited the car and walked up to the house. "Are you sure this is the place?" One of the men asked as the opened the door. "Ja." One of the other said. "Remember it's the little boy and that's it." The third replied is voice still and emotionless. All three men walked up the stairs and directly to the room that the children were hiding in. It didn't take long for them to grab a hold of the boy. "NOOO!!" Kai yelled at the top of her lungs. "Christain don't leave me!!!" Kira had to fight to hold the small girl back as the men took Christain kicking and screaming out to their car. As the car began to drive away Kai came running out of the house, chasing after the car. In the blink of an eye the small girl transformed into a cat and continued to chase the car. "Hn. Stupid child." The man in the back seat holding Christain said as he pulled out a 9 mm and aimed for the kitten. "NOOO!!!!! Katzchen NOOOOOOO!!!!" was the last thing both Kira and Christain heard as the gun went off and the kitten hit the ground in a bloody heap. *** "Esstet did that to your little sister?" "Ja." Schu had to wipe a tear from his eye and stood to go back into the house. "I'm going to bed now." And with that, Bradley Crawford was left on the roof by himself. *** Tom woke up from the nightmare that has plagued her dreams for fourteen years now only to wake and realize what day it had been. Standing she had to escape. *** Nagi was the first to wake so he went to go retrieve the paper. He liked to read the funnies before Crawford got it and threw them away. As he opened the door, next to the paper lie an orange kitten. Nagi picked it up along with the paper and retreated to his room. As Nagi sat the cat down it slowly began to wake, "Here kitty kitty." he called out. Shyly the cat moved forward to Nagi's outstretched hand. Just then Crawford could be heard walking down the stairs. "Nagi, did you go out and get the paper?" He called to the Japanese boy. "Hai. I have it in here." Nagi called back out to him. Crawford opened the door, in the process startling the cat enough to make it run out of the room at top speed. "GOD DAMN IT NAGI!!!" Crawford yelled, "What the fuck is that cat doing in my house?" Nagi flinched and tried to find some means of elevation to yell back on. "Damn it Crawford it was outside when I went to go get the paper and I couldn't leave it outside to suffer I'm not an asshole like you are!" Everything in Nagi's room began to shake. "I want that cat out of my house and I mean now." With that Crawford slammed the door just in time for half of Nagi's possessions to hit it. "FINE!" Nagi screamed, opening the door he picked up the cat and put it back on the porch. "What the hell is going on down here?" A groggy and very tired looking Schu asked as he descended down the stairs. Nagi went to explain when Crawford cut him off, "Nothing just a little argument." Nagi decided he would be better off leaving it so he went back into his room to get ready for school. By the time he left the kitten was already long gone. *** Aya woke up hoping he would get a peace of mind and not have to deal with anyone this early in the morning, only to be proved wrong when he walked into the kitchen and saw Tom sitting at the table with a sad and lost look on her face. Sitting down next to her he pulled the paper up to read it. Now any other time the silence would not have bothered him but when your in a room with a person you know is afraid of you and neither of you are talking the silence and tension gets mixed up enough to drive any one crazy. Aya slammed down the paper and stared at the girl as if he could force her to talk. After that didn't work he chose to speak. "Why?" The girl looked up almost in panic. "Why are you afraid of me?" Still she didn't answer. Aya finally gave up and decided to go back to bed, it was too early to deal with this kind of thing. As he passed into a deep sleep he dreamt, but through the eyes of the young girl. The six members of Weiß stood on the rooftop watching slowly as Schwarz walked forward. Each had their weapons drawn, Tabby held her katana tight in a pose ready to strike at the hit of a dime. Tom stood next to her crouched holding her Sai's close to herself. She hadn't wanted to come on this mission, hadn't wanted any of them too. Her eyes looked the darkest anyone had seen yet, Tabby was too caught up in the fight to notice much of anything about her but to Aya it was evident. Schwarz appeared and Tom's eyes widened and gleamed slowly she stood and whispered "Schuldig." Aya and Tabby stood on either side of her. Both looked at the other. "Why did you say 'Guilty' Tom?" Tabby asked. "Who's guilty?" Aya looked back at the Schwarz members still approaching. "I don't think she meant guilty." He told her. "The red-head over there, his name is Schuldich." Tabby looked up and her eyes widened. "Christain?" She whispered quietly. Schuldich stood still as he looked at Weiß. "What's the matter Schuldich?" Crawford asked as Schuldich's face paled. "Kira... Kai..." He whispered. Farfarello pulled out one of his knifes and before Crawford or anyone else had the chance to stop it the battle began. Omi went after Nagi and was tossed to the other side of the landing. Ken and Farfarello were fighting blade to claw. Yohji took on Crawford, who threw a weary look at Schuldich as he step-sided Yohji's attack. Tom's eyes widened as Aya positioned himself to attack Schuldich. "No..." She whispered, "NO!!!" She ran forward. Her speed was greater than Aya's, running up she hugged Schuldich just as Aya's katana came down. The slice was meant for the German but when she got in the way Aya had no chance to stop it. He sliced right down the young girls back; her body went lax in the German's arms. "Kai..." he whispered then screamed. "KAI!!! Nein Katzchen NEIN!" tears weld up in his eyes as he slumped to the ground holding the girl in his arms. By now the fighting had stopped and Tabby was at Aya's side. "Chris is that you?" she looked down at the two. Looking up he put on a pained smile. "Ja. Kira, Kira it's been so long." He wanted to hug her but was afraid to let go of the young girl in his arms. Hugging the small frame tightly sobbing and whispering to her. "I am so sorry. Please don't go. I'll never leave you. Please don't go I'm so sorry, I love you Kai... goo..." Schuldich had no chance to finish for the girl in his arms looked up at him and for the first time in years her eyes didn't look pained. Instead they looked happy and thankful. "Please don't say it Christain, I saw this coming, I knew this would happen. I'm not sure if we'll meet again in this world or the next." She said as her breathing became more labored. "Just let me go knowing I got to see you again and I saved your life. I don't want a goodbye because that would mean I will never see you again." Schuldich looked at the small-framed girl in his arms. He almost laughed. To try not to remind herself of him she dyed her hair, but it was cute he did admit to himself. He could see her golden-green eyes loosing sight and held her closer. "Ich liebe dich Katzchen." He whispered to her forehead as he kissed it. Her small frame stilled and in the blink of an eye Schuldich was holding a small orange cat in his arms. Tabby fell to the ground now in tears. The kitten climbed out of Schuldich's arms and licked up the tears streaming down Tabby's face. "Kira, do me a favor. Grab Katz and get out of here." Schuldich told her quietly, haltered gleaming in his eyes. "Christain, please don't." Her words were pointless he was so angry the only thing he could hear was the blood pulsating in his ears. Standing he looked at Aya. "You killed my baby sister." he ground out past his clenched teeth. "Schu... stop." Crawford said from behind him. "I'd quit if I were you." Tabby told him flatly. "He can't hear us, our words are pointless." The kitten in her arms jumped out and up onto Schu, climbing up his leg. The sound of a shot being fired echoed in the silence and the cat fell to the ground with a small thump. Meowing silently Schu bent down to hold it. Tabby looked up to find Birman standing behind Aya holding the gun that had killed her sister a second time that night. She never liked that woman. Picking up one of Tom's Sai's she threw it hitting the woman in the chest. Aya tried to take another swing at Schuldich only to have Tabby stand in the way this time. As she fell to the ground she looked up at Aya and smiled. "Unlike Tom... Kai," She corrected herself, "I won't be able to live on. Even though she has the nine lives of a cat her only human life is gone now. And she has to live out the rest of her life as the kitten she always was. Me on the other hand have only one life." She turned to look at Schuldich. "Christain... Take care of her. Ich liebe dich..." Mentally Schuldich heard her voice as her breath slowed and became more ragged. 'She wasted a whole life never saying what she wanted nor needed to say. Now she's stuck never being able to say anything at all. She loves you Chris she spent her whole life looking for you just so she could tell you. Take care of her as I did. Just try to do a better job.' Tabby's heart stopped and Schuldich looked up at Aya. Rage now grew fiercely in his eyes. He grabbed Tabby; no to him she was always Kira. Grabbing her katana he stuck it right through Aya's stomach and twisted it.  
  
"Of all the good things in this world you kill the only two that made my life worth living. You killed both my baby sisters, now you die!" Aya's body fell to the ground as he coughed violently. Schuldich pulled out his gun and put a bullet right through Aya's forehead. And before anyone had the chance to stop him he put another through his own. He was right life wasn't worth living if both his sisters were dead. Kai used two of her lives to save him and Kira used her only one. He felt bad knowing they both lost their lives to save him and in the end he killed himself. Crawford looked at the scene before him. Three dead bodies and a kitten. As he bent down to close both Schu and Kira's eyes the kitten began to stir. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. Omi ran forward picking up the bloody kitten. He looked up at Crawford with weary eyes. "Crawford-san... You loved him didn't you?" He asked quietly so no one else could hear. "Hai." He said looking at the kitten in his arms. "I may have been a friend to Tom and Tabby but Tabby told him to take care of her. And if he's gone I think he would have wanted you to take care of her for him." Omi looked down. "He loved you too, I could see the longing in his eyes. He heard your voice more than he did her's. When you told him to stop a tear fell down his face. I don't know why but he told me to make sure you take care of her for him." Omi wiped a tear from his own eyes. Crawford reached down and gently picked up the cat from his arms. "Thank you Bombay... Omi. Thank you very much." He turned and signaled for the other two to leave. Omi looked down at the three bodies in front of him then over to Birman. "Stupid bitch." he whispered louder than intended, for when he looked up Ken's eyes were open in shock and Yohji was grinning. "Yeah kid, I agree. What say we take these three and give them a proper burial." Omi looked up and smiled. "Should we use their real names?" Ken asked. "Hai." Omi said happily. "Fujimiya Ran, Keifer Kira, and Keifer Christain. I think its the most we could do for Tom, no," he corrected himself. "Kai. We should put one up for her too, so she can always be by her brother and sister." Each lifted a body and headed off into the sunrise. *** Aya sat up in a cold sweat, he couldn't stop his shaking. "Is. was that just a dream?" he asked himself, "No it couldn't. maybe that's why she's scared of me. If she is his sister then this could have all been true and I may be the one to kill her and her sister." Aya shook his head he didn't know what to do. He needed some one to talk to but he wasn't sure who. Tabby walked down into the kitchen where tom still sat only to find, she was no longer awake. "Tom-tom, hey wake up Katz." She whispered in the girls ear. Tom sat up startled, her eyes were wide with fear. "Tom what's wrong?" Tabby asked and the answer she received almost scared her. "How?" she asked. "You can send other people your dreams?" Ken walked into the kitchen where Tabby sat having a one way conversation with Tom. "Is everything alright in here?" he asked and was shot a weary glace from Tabby. "I don't know." At that very moment Aya came running down the stairs, he got one look at Tom and both just stared. Aya went to reach for his coat as Tom stood and headed for the door. From the angle both Tabby and Ken stood it looked as though they headed in to different directions on a dead run. "That was interesting." Ken stated plainly. "Ja, it was. Are you hungry? I'm hungry what do you want to eat?" "I don't know what can you cook?" Ken asked a bit weary, he knew he couldn't cook but he'd never had Tabby's food. "You know what I don't feel like cooking lets go to McDonalds, I'll buy." Tabby said as she went to go grab her and Ken's coats. "Alright lets go." *** Aya and Tom stopped running when they reached the park a good mile and a half away from the shop. Aya sat down first, and waited for Tom to sit next to him. "I had a dream last night." He told her, and without hearing her words he knew she knew what he was talking about. "It was through your eyes, I watched everything and I felt every pain in it." He told her and again he knew what she wanted to say. "Sit down please I wont hurt you. I know you wont talk aloud but I know you communicate with Kira through your mind." At the mention of her sisters real name Tom sat down. "Tell me please, was it just a dream or will that really happen?" 'Only the one who holds the future may change it.' A voice whispered in his head, he had to fight off a shiver for a second. "Is this why you are afraid of me?" Aya asked, he needed to know the truth. 'If you were in my position would you be frightened of yourself?' "If I were in your position I would have killed me the first time we meant. If I choose to change the future, when it becomes the present what will happen?" 'Only the Gods know that for sure. I only have the nightmares of the past and present. Do you know what happened the day my brother was taken away from me?' "No I don't." Aya said mournfully, he too had a baby sister he would give his life for, that's what he was doing now. 'It was my third birthday and I chased after the car, one of the men shot me after I transformed into a kitten. I have only lost one of my lives so far. I swore I would get my brother back and I would live, but if the dream becomes true all my life, everything I have ever done has been useless.' "If I swear on my life that I will try not to let any of that happen will you stop being so afraid of me?" 'I don't know. I can try but that's the best I can do.' "Then trying is good enough. Are you truly the orange kitten that runs around the shop?" 'Sometimes.' Tom looked out over the park it was a peaceful day and too early for many to be out. 'I dreamt that your sister awoke. I dreamt that after all the hard work you went through you never saw her again.' "I don't want her to hate me for what I have become." 'She wont, she'll love you for you. But if that is the path you choose you will die and will never see her alive. Please if you want me to not fear you, promise me that you will be with your sister when she awakes. There are many out comes to one small change in the future and I am not a precog so I know not of what they are. I am but trapped with what some may call a gift and only get dreams that affect my future.' "I promise, but what does my sister waking up and me being with her have to do with you?" 'That is what I have spent many years trying to figure out.' "Would Crawford know?" 'I'm sorry but because of Kira any visions about us in the future or anything that has to do with her is blocked completely from him. The night he walks up there will be the first he ever knows about the night. Kira has the power to block out all powers if she so wishes and because she trusts no body who know what will happen to her she has managed to block any precog from seeing us both in the future.' "So even if I some how managed to talk to him about it he would know nothing of the outcome?" 'No he wouldn't. He is weary already, he knows the showdown is coming up but yet he can get no visions on it and he is frightened.' "But its only visions of you and your sister correct, then why would he not know about the outcome of my choice?" 'Because Ran we are part of your choice, you are stuck between killing us and being killed or not and we are part of that so no precog anywhere would be able to help you. I am sorry but that is how it is.' Tom stood and began to walk away when Aya jumped up and grabbed the back of her coat. "Please tell me this, what other powers do you hold?" 'I am but a dream seeker, I see others dreams and dreams of the past and present whether it be mine or some one else's. I can not read your mind but I can speak to you and I can turn from a human to a kitten and back. You, you poses great power but you do not know what.' "How will I know?" 'In time all will come to you but for now I must go. Goodbye Ran Fujimiya.' The girl turned herself into a kitten before his very eyes and ran off. "Now what do I do?" Aya asked himself, he thought he was clueless before, well he was but now he's just down right and lost. He himself holds the lives of so many in his hands. *** Ken tried to open one of the packets of Ketchup and was finding it harder than hell. "Damn it stupid piece of" Ken was cut off by Tabby poking him. "Hey now watch it there are children around." She looked around the restaurant to emphasize. "Gomen, but I cant get this dumb thing open." He dropped the packet and tried another. After finding that one too useless for opening he pounded his hands onto the table hitting one of the unopened packets and splattering it all over Tabby's face and shirt. She glared at him momentarily before picking up one of the other packets, holding it in her hand and hitting it with her fist making that one explode in Ken's face. Thus causing one of the biggest Ketchup fights know to man kind. After the owner finally got everything under control both Tabby and Ken were banned form that McDonalds for the rest of eternity. "Well that was fun." Tabby stated wiping a bit of Ketchup off Ken's forehead. "Hai, it was. Lets say we hit the other one on the other side of town tomorrow?" He said smiling brightly. "Do you have the cash to pay for it? This one here cost me Five-thousand yen." "Oh," Ken thought about it. "Never mind we'll just start one at home." Then he began to run back to the Koneko. "Oh yeah could you imagine the look on Red's face if he saw that mess?" Ken stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" Tabby asked obviously concerned. "He was acting really odd this morning don't you think?" "Ja, he was. So was Tom. I wonder what's up with them?" Tabby stated as the orange kitten ran past them heading towards the shop. "Well I guess Katz is back." "Hai, lets go home and get cleaned up. I get first dibs on the shower!" "Oh yeah. I bet I can beat you there." Tabby said as she took off running. "That's what you think!" Ken ran after her. *** Aya had finally decided to head home when he ran into Omi. "Konichi wa Aya-kun. What are you doing out here?" Aya looked down at the boy to his left and decided he'd rather have someone to talk to. "Omi, could I talk to you about something?" "Hai!" He said a little to over enthusiastic for Aya's liking but just let it go. "Have you eaten yet?" "Iie. I was going home to do that." "Oh, would you like to go out and eat?" Omi nodded. "Here we'll go to." Aya looked at the 'Closed' sign. "That's odd. They're closed because of clean up. Well anyways we'll just go to the other McDonalds, do you mind the walk?" "Oh no I love to walk." The two of them walked and talked Aya told him almost everything about the situation he was in, leaving out details about Tom and Tabby being Kai and Kira. After they ate Omi stood baffled. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, it was a very strange dream although Omi could tell Aya was leaving parts out he never mentioned anything. "Well, Aya-kun," Omi appeared to be thinking hard. "I believe that its up to all of us to behold the future and if your dream is true then its up to all of us to do something about it." He stated proud of himself. "Omi, could we please not tell the others about this." "Demo, Aya-kun don't you think they need to know?" "Not really Omi, it was only a dream." Omi looked up at his leader, he knew something more was bothering him but decided just to agree. Now Omi didn't know what to do. Aya felt bad for putting that on the young boys shoulders but he needed some kind of advise although he didn't get much out at least he and Tom weren't holding the weight alone. 'I swear I will keep my promise to you. I will find a way to keep everyone alive and I *will* be there for my sister. Kai I promise you.' Although Tom was not around to hear his thought even if she could he knew she knew. "Lets get going home now Omi." "Hai!" And the two walked back to the Koneko. *** Three months it had been since the girls had joined up with Weiß, they hadn't had many missions since then. And the ones they had were just going and killing some old man and steal this and that nothing that had seemed important at this moment. All the while, Schwarz had been quiet so Weiß thought they had given up and gone to kiss some one else's ass and get off their backs. But now they were being proved wrong. The six members of Weiß stood on the roof top watching slowly as Schwarz walked forward. Each had their weapons drawn, Tabby held her katana tight in a pose ready to strike at the hit of a dime. Tom stood next to her crouched holding her Sai's close to herself. She still hadn't wanted to come on this mission, hadn't wanted any of them too, she feared the out come. Her eyes looked the darkest anyone had seen yet, Tabby was too caught up in the fight to notice much of anything about her but to Aya it was evident. Schwarz appeared and Tom's eyes widened and gleamed slowly she stood and whispered "Schuldig" Aya and Tabby stood on either side of her. Both looked at the other. "Why did you say 'Guilty' Tom?" Tabby asked. "Who's guilty?" Aya looked back at the Schwarz members still approaching. "I don't think she meant guilty." He told her. "The red-head over there, his name is Schuldich." Tabby looked up and her eyes widened. "Christain?" She whispered quietly. Schuldich stood still as he looked at Weiß. "What's the matter Schuldich?" Crawford asked as Schuldich's face paled. "Kira... Kai..." He whispered. Farfarello pulled out one of his knifes and before Crawford or anyone else had the chance to stop it the battle began. Omi went after Nagi and was tossed to the other side of the landing. Ken and Farfarello were fighting blade to claw. Yohji took on Crawford, who threw a weary look at Schuldich as he step sided Yohji's attack. Tom's eyes widened as Aya positioned himself to attack Schuldich. "No..." She whispered, "NO!!!" She ran forward. Her speed was greater than Aya's, running up she hugged Schuldich just as Aya's katana came down. The slice was meant for the German but when she got in the way Aya had no chance to stop it. He sliced right down the young girls back, her body went lax in the German's arms. "Kai..." he whispered then screamed. "KAI!!! Nein Katzchen NEIN!" tears weld up in his eyes as he slumped to the ground holding the girl in his arms. By now the fighting had stopped and Tabby was at Aya's side. "Chris is that you?" she looked down at the two. Looking up he put on a pained smile. "Ja. Kira, Kira it's been so long." He wanted to hug her but was afraid to let go of the young girl in his arms. Hugging the small frame tightly sobbing and whispering to her. "I am so sorry. Please don't go. I'll never leave you. Please don't go I'm so sorry, I love you Kai... goo..." Schuldich had no chance to finish for the girl in his arms looked up at him and for the first time in years her eyes didn't look pained. Instead they looked happy and thankful. "Please don't say it Christain, I saw this coming, I knew this would happen. I'm not sure if we'll meet again in this world or the next." She said as her breathing became more labored. "Just let me go knowing I got to see you again and I saved your life. I don't want a goodbye because that would mean I will never see you again." Schuldich looked at the small framed girl in his arms. He almost laughed. To try not to remind herself of him she dyed her hair, but it was cute he did admit to himself. He could see her golden-green eyes loosing sight and held her closer. "Ich liebe dich Katzchen." He whispered to her forehead as he kissed it. Her small frame stilled and in the blink of an eye Schuldich was holding a small orange cat in his arms. Tabby fell to the ground now in tears. Aya had to blink to make sure he was seeing things right, Tom, who by what he heard was actually Kai had just turned into an orange cat, by the looks of it the same orange cat that had been running around the shop for the past few months. The kitten climbed out of Schuldich's arms and licked up the tears streaming down Tabby's face. "Kira, do me a favor. Grab Katz and get out of here." Schuldich told her quietly, hatred gleaming in his eyes. "Christain, please don't." Her words were pointless he was so angry the only thing he could hear was the blood pulsating in his ears. Standing he looked at Aya. "You killed my baby sister." he ground out past his clenched teeth. "Schu... stop." Crawford said from behind him. "I'd quit if I were you." Tabby told him flatly. "He cant hear us, our words are pointless." The kitten in her arms jumped out and up onto Schu, climbing up his leg. The sound of a shot being fired echoed in the silence and the cat fell to the ground with a small thump. Meowing silently Schu bent down to hold it. Tabby looked up to find Birman standing behind Aya holding the gun that had killed her sister a second time that night. She never liked that woman. Picking up one of Tom's sai's she threw it hitting the woman in the chest. Aya tried to take another swing at Schuldich only to have Tabby stand in the way this time. As she fell to the ground she looked up at Aya and smiled. "Unlike Tom... Kai" She corrected herself, "I wont be able to live on. Even though she has the nine lives of a cat her only human life is gone now. And she has to live out the rest of her life as the kitten she always was. Me on the other hand have only one life." She turned to look at Schuldich. "Christain... Take care of her. Ich liebe dich..." Mentally Schuldich heard her voice as her breath slowed and became more ragged. 'She wasted a whole life never saying what she wanted nor needed to say. Now she's stuck never being able to say anything at all. She loves you Chris she spent her whole life looking for you just so she could tell you. Take care of her as I did. Just try to do a better job.' Tabby's heart stopped and Schuldich looked up at Aya. Rage now grew fiercely in his eyes. He grabbed Tabby, no to him she was always Kira. Grabbing her katana he stuck it right through Aya's stomach and twisted it.  
  
"Of all the good things in this world you kill the only two that made my life worth living. You killed both my baby sisters, now you die!" Aya's body fell to the ground as he coughed violently. Schuldich pulled out his gun and put a bullet right through Aya's forehead. And before anyone had the chance to stop him he put another through his own.  
  
It was in the middle of running along side Tom to reach Schuldich Aya stopped in his tracks. The entire seen had just played out in his mind, just like in his dream. Aya looked to where Tom was hugging her brother. "Kai?" He whispered softly. Tom looked at Schu and then looked back at Aya. Smiling lightly at him she tightened her grip on Schu knowing that in a few minutes a bullet was going to go right through her back. "I love you Christain, always." And the shot was heard. Aya freaked. He knew he could keep from killing Tom, but had forgotten about Birman. At that very moment time around him stood still and nothing but he moved. He looked around at the scene, everyone had quit fighting to see what was going on with Schuldich. The bullet was a mere foot away from him and he looked at it, then looked back at Birman. He personally didn't like the lady and would have no problem killing her. Reaching out for the bullet Aya turned it so it faced her again and gave it a swift push. As the bullet began to gain speed everything around him unfroze and Tom turned around in time to watch Birman hit the ground. 'Ran, you did it. You kept one of your promises, but I figured out how your sister can be awoken.' Tom's voice rang in his head. 'Please tell me Kai, please and I swear I will be with my sister.' He answered back. Tom's eyes held dread as she looked at her brother and sister. "I'm sorry don't be mad but I have to do this." She whispered quietly to them. "I love you both." She then looked at Aya. 'Ran, I have to die for her to awaken." Aya's eyes went wide. "I. I cant I just saved you. I cant kill you now." 'I have to die one more time, that's why I saw her waking up. It was in the hands of you but I still died.' She walked up to him and hugged him. 'No I wont do it.' 'You love your sister right?' 'Yes, always but I cant take everything away from you right after I gave you a chance.' Tom pulled out one of her Sai's, 'If you don't do it then I will.' Raising her Sai, preparing to stab herself in the chest Aya found the strength to stop time again. Aya took the Sai out of Tom's hand and placed it on the ground. Walking over he picked up Birman's gun. He stood next to the girl again and called out to her. 'Kai. Kai. Kai, come back to me.' Tom's arm finished falling and she hit herself in the chest. She looked around herself and was stunned. "You. you found your power." She said finally talking to him aloud. "Yes and I know a way we can do this and no one would get hurt." Her eyes almost lit up when she looked at him. "How?" "Turn yourself into a kitten. Let me shoot you and then you will have died, my sister will wake up when Time is unfrozen and we can both be with our families. This way Christain wont get mad and try to kill me ne?" Tom looked up at him and smiled. "Ran Fujimiya, are you making a joke?" A light laugh answered her. "Alright, lets do this." Tom transformed herself into her kitten form and Aya shot her. When she rose again he unfroze time. Tom looked at him, her eyes wide. "Arigatou Ran Fujimiya, Arigatou." And she hugged him. As he held Tom, no Kai in his arms we whispered to her, "Itashimashite Kai Keifer, Itashimashite. Now go back to your brother and sister, I have a sister of my own I have to go see." Kai let go and ran back to her brother as Aya turned away and left the scene to go to his sister. Everyone stood and watched in disbelief. After a few moments of initial shock everyone left leaving Brad, Schu, Kira and Kai standing on the roof. They could finally be a family together.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
Two years had past by and Aya changed his name back to Ran. Aya-chan had awoken the day of the battle and had been living with him ever since. Aya and Omi had become a couple, along with Kai and Nagi. Ran still worked with Weiß and Kai was right she still loved him. In fact Aya-chan ended up joining Kritiker and took Birman's place, while still working shifts at the flower shop. Ran and Kai wrote letters to one another often and he went to go visit her, Kira, Brad and Christain in Germany once a year. Weiß stayed together and Nagi ended up joining up with them after the loss of one of their own. Yohji had sadly lost his life in battle not two weeks after the incident and was buried next to his beloved Asuka. While Farfarello moved back to Ireland and last anyone heard had been put in an asylum and had broken out killing everyone in there and everyone in churches for a twenty-five mile radius. Ran was happy to say that he was finally happy with his life and glad that Kai and the gang were coming up the following week to visit for a while.  
  
THE END??? 


End file.
